Multi-axis CNC (computer numerically controlled) machine tools are often used to produce components, for example gas turbine engine components, machined from solid material. This machining process is sensitive to the accurate delivery of coolant fluid into the machining zone, as deficiencies in coolant fluid delivery may result in inadequate chip flushing with subsequent degradation of the component's surface finish, tool breakage, and destruction of the component and/or of the machine.
Components are typically machined using cutting tools of various lengths, usually requiring that the machine operators manually align the machine's coolant delivery nozzles to suit the length of the next tool used. Also, line of sight between the coolant nozzle and the machining zone changes angularly around the centre of tool rotation during the machining process, and depending on the position of the nozzles, the un-machined material may block or deflect the coolant flow away from the cutting zone.
Improvements in the cooling of CNC machine tools are thus sought.